Let's Play the End of the World
"Let's Play the End of the World" is the 25th episode of Kaeloo, and 77th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo suddenly announces to the other buddies that the world will be ending in 24 hours, and they all panic and try to find ways to survive. Plot Everybody is doing the things they normally do when a suitcase falls out of the sky. The suitcase opens to reveal Kaeloo inside, and after greeting the others as usual she makes an important announcement: the world will be ending the very next day. Eveybody panics except Stumpy, who is fascinated and excited. Kaeloo starts packing her things and then says goodbye to all the random objects around her. Everybody else runs around screaming. Later, Stumpy asks Kaeloo why the world is ending and she explains that it was foretold by the Mayans. She claims that the end of the world is a great thing and they will be in a "better place", and then mentions the various ways the world may be destroyed. Mr. Cat is stuffing a bunch of suitcases into Quack Quack's mouth, explaining to Kaeloo that since Quack Quack is indestructible, they can use him to escape safely (which Quack Quaxk agrees to). Kaeloo appreciates his idea and tells everybody to get all their stuff and come back in five minutes with a minimum amount of luggage. Unfortunately, everybody overpacks (Stumpy brings his entire collection of Mr. Coolskin comics and Pretty packs several suitcases), and he is unable to hold them and their luggage inside. Suddenly, lightning strikes and a burning rock hits the ground, signaling the start of the destruction. Stumpy asks Quack Quack if the first time dying is painful, to which Quack Quack responds that it isn't at all. Planet Smileyland is struck by lightning and turned upside down, but Quack Quack uses a giant magnet to turn it back the right way up. Kaeloo scolds him for this, saying that he shouldn't mess with nature, but is interrupted by Olaf, who is stuck to the magnet because he was sitting on Serguei. Olaf is infuriated to hear the news about the world ending; he believes that it is he who should determine when the world ends, and he leaves in anger after Serguei kicks the magnet into the air. Kaeloo pulls a lever which launches a giant meteor onto the planet, to everybody else's horror. Mr. Cat grabs Kaeloo, kisses her arm and confesses to her that he has had a crush on her since the beginning, and he is always thinking of her. Kaeloo tries to stop the meteor from landing, but something is wrong and it won't stop. She laments the fact that the one time she wants things to go wrong, they wind up working perfectly. Stumpy attempts to kill himself by hanging a rope noose from a tree branch around his neck and jumping off a rock, but he fails since the rope has elastic properties and simply bounces him around. More burning rocks hit the ground, and the ground starts breaking up. Kaeloo, crying, apologizes to everybody else for their upcoming demise. The buddies find a spaceship lying around and get inside and try to start it, but it won't work. Kaeloo transforms, and uses her strength to hurl the spaceship into outer space and hold off the meteorite, effectively sacrificing herself for the others' safety. Stumpy, with tears in his eyes, says that he wishes that he could have sacrificed himself in her place. His wish is granted, somehow, and he finds himself on the surface of the planet as Kaeloo thanks him from the safety of the spaceship. Stumpy asks the audience to remind him to keep his mouth shut next time. The planet explodes, but the spaceship is caught in the explosion as well. Later, everybody floats through space inside Quack Quack, except for a horribly burned Stumpy who declares his hatred for his friends. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy Supporting Characters * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Pretty Minor Characters * Eugly * Olaf * Serguei Mentioned Characters * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * This is the third time in the series that Mr. Cat confesses to liking Kaeloo. ** It is also the second time he has kissed her arm during the confession. * The external appearance of Planet Smileyland is shown for the first time. * This is one of the few episodes to feature all three of the secondary characters. Gallery IMG 1209.JPG Panic.gif|AAAAH! Unnamed20.jpg Packtheduck.jpg Overpacking.jpg|Isn't that a bit too much luggage, Pretty? Kaeloogonecrazy.jpg Goodbye.gif Goodbye2.gif Masspanic.jpg|The buddies see the meteor Stumpycrying.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Mr. Cat as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character